


[арт] Вырезки из бестиария реверсивных гибридов / clippings from a reverse hybrids bestiary

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Art, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Полуживотные-полулюди упоминаются в мифологии всех стран Земного шара. В мире любителей коленок все, конечно, пошло не по привычному сценарию, а немножко наоборот.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 визуал низкого рейтинга G-T





	[арт] Вырезки из бестиария реверсивных гибридов / clippings from a reverse hybrids bestiary

### Русалка

Традиционно обитает в проточных водоёмах. В отличие от своих реверсивных кузин нема как рыба и заманивает мужчин на погибель исключительно длинными ногами. В случае неудачи может догнать убегающую жертву.

### Кентавр

Долгое время находился в тени более популярной версии кентавра с человеческой головой и лошадиными ногами, проигрывая ему и в скорости и в способности высокопарно рассуждать о звёздах. В последнее время дождался заслуженного признания по тем же причинам как более безопасный участник дорожного движения и в целом более приятный собеседник. Немалую роль в этом сыграли и новые латы кентавра, выгодно подчеркивающие его икры.

[ ](https://ibb.co/5GkzLRn)

### Гарпия

В отличие от своих наводящих ужас и похищающих еду родственниц предпочитают наводить хорни панику и похищать невинность ваших мыслей. Немало этому способствует их загадочная схожесть с королевами бурлеска. Говорят, что если правильными словами похвалить изящные бедрышки и лодыжки гарпий, то они исполнят весьма пробуждающий сексуальные аппетиты танец. Истинность утверждения можно на свой страх и риск проверить в секретных кабаре подземного царства.

### Сфинкс

Задаст вам три вопроса, а потом догонит и ещё задаст. Полёживать в ожидании правильных ответов — удел их реверсивных товарищей, но те работают в другом отделении налоговых для мифологических существ, не путайте. В юрисдикцию ногастых сфинксов входит следить за вашими долгами и кредитами, изучать их самым детальным образом и собирать кредитную историю в объёме трёх ответов на каверзные вопросы. Кто не уложится — готовьтесь к конфискации жизни.

### Медуза

Лидерка в борьбе за права женщин, как две с половиной тысячи лет назад, так и в наши времена (прогресс малозаметен, но все-таки присутствует). Выступает против оценки женщин по внешности вместо личных заслуг, а также активно борется с менсплейнингом. Такие взгляды не мешают ей находить приязнь в том, чтобы регулярно смотреться в зеркало, потому что Медуза бодипозитивна и видит красоту во всех женщинах, включая себя. Особенно, по её мнению, ей удались длинные ловкие ноги. Ими удобно колотить тех, кто расставляет свои собственные ноги в транспорте слишком широко, так что предупредите знакомых с этой дурной привычкой. 


End file.
